


Remember Why

by ExpressionsofMe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressionsofMe/pseuds/ExpressionsofMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The halo closed around his head sparking with promised pain.</p>
<p>He was afraid.</p>
<p>He couldn't remember why.</p>
<p>or CA:TWS told from Bucky's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to just throw this out there. First fic so please forgive the crap.

_Incompetent._

__

The winter soldier sat in the back of a transport van silently listening to an audio feed. The whine of straining metal, the pop of gunfire, shouted orders all came across the line to paint a clear picture. They were failing. A couple dozen hydra agents were currently in pursuit of one Nicholas J. Fury. They had boxed him in twice. Twice he had escaped. The metal-armed assassin glanced over at today's handler as yet another scream ripped across the comm. The handler nodded curtly.

“Go.”

The asset snatched up a modified grenade launcher before rolling out of the still moving vehicle. He stood, watching the battered black SUV approach. The target was looking over his shoulder shifting in his seat. The soldier watched surprise flicker over the other man's features when he was finally spotted. He hefted the heavy gun.

Breath.

1

2

3

4

Hold.

Fire.

He stood still just long enough to see the metallic disk catch on the chassis before stepping to the side. The explosion sent the car flying up into the air, landing on its top. He walked toward the wreck, vision obscured by smoke. He brought the mechanical hand down on the disfigured door and pulled back viciously, ripping it off of its hinges with a squeal. When he ducked down into the mangled metal his mission was no longer there. Instead the edges of a hole carved through steel and concrete glowed hot and red.

_So maybe this guy was a sneaky son of a bitch._

\--------

The target, still dripping blood, wasn't hard to track down. The assassin followed him to a small apartment building in an older part of the city. The injured man stayed out of sight down in a corner so the soldier settled in to watch. He set up his rifle on the corner of a building across the street waiting for a clear shot. A couple of hours later a blond haired man appeared, making his way up the fire escape, crouching defensively. He watched through his scope as the man levered open a window and ducked into the apartment his target was currently occupying. The man picked up something round and shining before turning the corner and freezing. His shoulders slackened, losing some of the defensive posture. He stood for a few minutes occasionally shifting from foot to foot, battle ready. Eventually Fury came into view. Rifle cross hairs settled between the man’s asymmetrical eyes, a finger brushing over the trigger.

Breath.

1

2

3

The asset’s stomach jumped into his throat as he caught a glimpse of the blond man's face. His finger jerked on the trigger. The shot rang out clear, but off target landing in the chest muscle instead of the head. He took several more shots, aiming for center mass. He shakily dissembled his rifle before taking off, running across the skyline.

The crash of glass and plaster told him the large blond man had given chase. The assassin waited until he heard the burst of the window exploding outward to turn. The metal arm reached up snatching the thrown projectile out of the air.

_A shield. He still fights with only a shield._

The thought was foreign and disjointed. Still it made him somber, because this man was surely doomed. Who could win against Hydra with only a shield?

He flung it back, the blonde man catching it in his gut, and jumped off the edge of the building before the shield wielder looked back up. The machine fingers latched onto the ledge of a window sill and he slipped into the shadows of the buildings architecture.

After several long moments he crawled down and made his way back to his handler in a daze. There was something about that man that had him thinking about his missing past.

_Why is there nothing there? Why can't I remember?_

“Soldier!”

The asset blinked blankly. A hard slap across the cheek brought him back to the vault that had been commandeered for the chair.

“I said report.”

The winter soldier licked his lips. He tried to bring his jumbled thoughts together, but instead the words poured out of him mindlessly. He outlined everything that had happened in great detail. When the sounds tumbling from his mouth came to a stop his handler slipped a plastic guard in between his teeth and pushed him back into the cold embrace of the chair. The halo closed around his head sparking with promised pain.

He was afraid.

**  
He couldn't remember why.**


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen lights were off when the asset slid into a chair cast in shadow. He slid his gun across the table, just out of reach, leaving him vulnerable. The senator didn’t notice him at first, not until he turned to set a carton on the counter. He paused, but not in fear like most. If anything he seemed annoyed at finding this unexpected house guest. A woman's voice came from the other room.

“I’m going to go mister Pierce. You need anything before I leave?”

_Please leave._

“No. It’s fine Rhonada. You can go home.”

“Okay. Night Night.”

“Goodnight.”

The senator watches him, waits for the door to shut.

“Want some milk?”

The soldier wanted to say yes. He doesn’t know how long it’d been since anything but water has passed his lips. The soldier can’t say yes. It’s not relevant to the mission. His mouth will not move to make a noise. Pierce turned back with a glass in hand. He poured just enough for himself, took a sip.

_He’s taunting you._

The senator took a seat. Gave the asset his mission. A woman walked in behind him.

__

_No!_

“Sir. Mister Pierce. I forgot my phone.”

She looked at them sitting in the dark. Pierce turned, sighed. “Oh, Rhonada.” He picked up the gun sitting on the table. “I wish you would’ve knocked.” Two shots rang out.

He was angry.

**He couldn’t remember why.**


End file.
